


There You Are

by FormidablePassion



Series: My DCJ Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also..., Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anticipation, CAS AND JIMMY FUCK, Cas could not give less fucks, Cas is a mischievous shit, Cas loves Jimmy's cock, Changing lives forever, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean is hot and Jimmy can't help himself, First Kiss, Frottage, Hacking, He is a shameless hacker, Here come some feels, Here's Charlie, I can not make this more clear, I swear Dean will be in the next chapter, I'll Update As I Go, I'm terrible at math, It is still a bit painful, Jimmy POV, Jimmy can't help but ogle him, Jimmy is caught off guard, M/M, Mentions of math, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Panic At The Disco (Band), Professor!Dean, Separated at Birth, Smut, So I know you are probably here for this but I felt that there was a warning needed, So this is where it gets dirty, This is not what I had planned, Twincest, Twins, Underage Drinking, Which they have not so far so I don't expect them to start now, Which when it gets to the math I won't be going into detail, along with Charlie, and anal, as long as it doesn't get out of hand, avoidance like a true Winchester, blatant objectifying of Dean Winchester, but honestly what else did you expect, can't forget that tag, either way, i guess, if the twins cooperate, implied alcohol as coping mechanism, implied baking skills, implied sex, in all the good ways, it happens though, it just so happens to serve my purposes in this fic, just as a reminder, like she does, like that really needed to be tagged since there has been some pretty explicit sex scenes already, major character death is really a minor character, nerdy Charlie, oogle?, student!Jimmy, there are some feels here too, there will also be smut, these boys are out of hand, these tags are getting out of hand, this isn't going to be too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Jimmy knew that he was adopted, he never bothered to ask questions, content with his family.When he finds himself face to face with one Castiel Milton he does things that he never thought he would do.Then Cas and Jimmy get the great idea to seduce the hot new Physics professor. Which throws all three of them for a loop.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm ~~not~~ sorry. This first chapter, the prologue, is a bit painful. It is at least short. I will post more as soon as I finish the entire story. I was hoping to keep it at 8k or lower, but that may not happen.  
>  Again, ya'll, I'm ~~not~~ sorry.
> 
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Dean leaned over and gave a quick hug to his best friend before sliding out the passenger side of his toyota. The window rolled down and Dean leaned over to look back into the car at the smiling eyes of his best friend. 

“See you at school tomorrow, man.” At sixteen his voice was deeper than everyone else at school. Dean was still amused by it.    
“Yeah man, maybe we can take Daphne and Rhonda out for lunch.” He put his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm, with Christmas right around the corner they were expecting snow in the next few days. 

 

“Dean, we shouldn’t skip school.” His best friend shook his head but had a fond smile on his face. Emmanuel was always so well behaved, ever since the day they met in 2nd grade. Mary was thrilled, said that Manny was a positive influence on her son. 

Dean let the grin spread across his face, “Manny, I told you, leaving campus for lunch isn’t skipping school.” Dean raised his eyebrows at Manny’s skeptical face. It was something that he still didn’t believe. “We can discuss it tomorrow, I’m sure the girls would love to.” 

  
“Alright, Dean. We can discuss this tomorrow morning.” Dean smiled and nodded.    
“Drive safe, man, there is still ice on the road.” Dean always told him to drive safe, usually as a joke, because there was no safer driver Dean had ever met. 

 

“Will do, good night, Dean.” Dean stepped back pulled the collar of his jacket up to stave off the chill in the night air as the wind to sting at his neck and eyes. He watched as Emmanuel rolled the window up and pulled away from the curb. He watched until his best friend turned the corner, the car casting an eerie shadow on the sidewalk as it passed under the streetlight. 

Dean shivered as the cold danced up his spine and he turned to go inside to the warmth of his bed. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was morning when he was told. Dean slowly dragged himself down the stairs in bare feet that were almost covered by his flannel pajamas. He yawned and ruffled his brother's hair as he passed on his way to the coffee machine.

He pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet as he heard his mother on the phone in the other room, voice quiet. “Who called mom this early?” He asked his brother and poured the coffee into the mug then turned around. 

“Dunno. She’s been pretty quiet about it. Talking for about ten minutes now.” Sammy shoveled another spoonful of Apple Jacks into his mouth and Dean threw a napkin at him as the milk dribbled down his chin. 

Just as Dean stepped forward to head up to his room and get dressed his mother stepped into the kitchen with a look of melancholy etched in the lines of her face. Dean's stomach dropped, he knew something was wrong. His mother had that same look when their grandpa Samuel died from that heart attack. 

“Mom, what's wrong?” 

Possibilities ran through his mind,  grandma Deanna, grandpa Winchester, Dad at his overnight shift at the plant. 

None came close to the truth. 

“Dean, honey. Take a seat.”

The fear and devastation in her voice made Dean take a step back. 

“Mom, tell me. What happened.” It was a demand not a question. 

Sam turned and looked at his mother, she never looked back at Sam, holding Dean's gaze. 

She pulled both her lips in, covering her lips and her eyes shined with the tears that began to fall.

 

“Honey, I'm sorry.” Her voice broke as she began to reach for Dean, “It's Emmanuel.” 

 

Later Dean would wonder why people talk about moments like that happening in slow motion, it was nothing like that for him. He only remembered what happened in small moments between the blackness that was gripping his heart, making it seem like the impossibility he believed it to be.    
He felt a fever spread through his left foot and a sharp pain in his right.  

He remembered his mother's broken words

“....on the ice…..St. Anthony’s…..critical condition…”

He remembered feeling restrained by strong hands on his arms. 

He remembered running out of the car into the hospital. Nurses yelling at him. Slipping on blood. Then he was sitting next to his best friend. 

Emmanuel was laying in the bed, pale, his dark hair making him look even paler, the sharp smell of antiseptic surrounding him.

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes tracing the tubes leading into his best friend's mouth, the ones attached to his chest that lead to the monitors sitting back and to the right of him, beeping with green lines rising and falling with his chest, showing his heart beat.    
There was an I.V. in his arm that was attached to the drip hanging next to him, the light from outside shining through, distorting the shape of the sun through the window when Dean looked at the bag of liquid.

Dean felt something tug on the sole of his foot. When he looked down there was a man sitting at his foot stitching the bottom of it and then wrapping it in gauze, the other already loosely wrapped.

The man left the room without a word, leaving Dean to his best friend. He took Emmanuel’s hand, the one without the I.V., and held it close to his chest.    
Eventually Emanuel's parents came in and explained to him what happened. He would remember later, even if he barely heard a word from their mouths at the time. 

He wasn’t sure how long it was, the sun was going down. 

His best friend since second grade lay before him, pale, broken, barely breathing. Dean knew what was coming. He was told. He only had so much time. They told him he could stay if he wanted. Dean wasn’t planning on leaving. 

While he was alone he held his best friend’s hand and finally sobbed. Speaking to his best friend, begging him back, reminding him of all the plans they had. Senior pranks, senior prom, college together, how they weren’t going to stay in the dorms they would get an off campus apartment together. Eventually when he ran out of words of their lost future together, he just chanted over and over again…   
“Please, please don’t leave me. Come back. I can’t do this alone. Please, please…” sobs breaking free between each pleading word.

 

He stayed there, standing off to the side, his mother’s arms around him, the only safety that she could offer him. He watched through blurry vision as they disconnected tubes and waited. Their church pastor sitting with the Allens. Mary sitting with him.   
  
Dean tried to tell himself that Emmanuel was just sleeping. Begged a God he wasn’t sure existed to spare his best friend. Silently trying to bargain for the life that was on the line.

 

The rise and fall of Emmanuel’s chest grew shallower every moment, matching the lines on monitor, soon they both stilled.

  
His chest no longer rose, and neither did the green line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy gets a glimpse of the new Professor on the KU campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so these chapters are probably going to be pretty short, only because I want to get this out and your feedback helps me work faster. Motivation, what!   
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Jimmy smirked over at his room mate, Kevin, as he looked around the campus and pulled his bag up higher on his shoulder. 

“Kev, you will do fine, we are barely halfway done with this semester.” he watched where both of them were walking and steered the young kid to the direction of his next class. Kevin was some sort of prodigy, only 16 and a freshman at KU. Some stroke of misfortune had landed Jimmy in the same dorm room as him.    
Jimmy wouldn’t mind so much, but the kid’s mom was super strict and tended to pop by whenever she wanted to. Which made things a little tricky for him. Especially if he wanted to bring someone, especially another guy, back to the room. Kevin informed him that was something Ms. Tran would look down upon severely.    
So his freshman year wasn’t exactly turning out to be the exciting, party attending, sexual exploring year he had been planning it to be. 

 

“You know, Jimmy, if we slack off now it will come back to bite us later. I for one am not exactly trying to fail future classes because of my lack of foresight now.” Jimmy rolled his eyes and continued to steer his friend by the elbow to his next class.    
If he didn’t, who knew what Kevin would run into with his eyes firmly in place on his tablet as he typed away at something, Jimmy assumed was for a class, and rambled on about the merits of being studious in your education. 

 

He stooped at the end of the entrance that led to the science lecture halls. “Kevin, I am going to end up being late to my class if I don’t drop you here. Can you get to class without running into a wall?” 

Kevin finally looked up from his tablet and leveled him with his best condescending stare. “Get to class, Jimmy. Thank you for your concern for my safety.” 

Jimmy grinned at him and winked, “Don’t know what you’d do without me.”

After rolling his eyes at Jimmy, Kevin looked back down to his tablet and began to step away. A movement down the hall caught Jimmy’s eye and he looked up to see if it was something he needed to warn Kevin away from. 

 

Any words that he had for Kevin were lost in his throat at his sharp intake of breath when he saw the older man, propping the door open as students began filing out of the class. Several students stopped to talk to him.    
Jimmy knew that he needed to leave for his own class but he was caught up looking at the tall  _ beautiful _ man, his hair was cut short and dark blond,  _ or was it light brown _ , his fingers twitched with the desire to run through it and mess up the carefully styled strands. His face was amazing, strong chin and jaw lightly covered in stubble that Jimmy wondered what it would feel like on his lips as he kissed down- he shook his head clearing the image. When he looked back towards the professor he was smiling in his direction and greeting Kevin. Then as Kevin walked into the man’s class Jimmy turned to rush to his own class, determined to later ask Kevin about that teacher. 

  
  


He was having lunch in dining hall, pouring over his US Government text book preparing for the coming midterm when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find Hael walking towards him with her lunch tray sitting on her laptop carefully balanced in her right hand, her left carrying her drink.   


“Hey, Hael.” He went back to his book shoving a few chips in his mouth as he read. 

She slid into the booth across from him and moved her computer to the side as she opened it. They ate in companionable silence for a little while, both seemingly lost in their work, barely picking at their lunches. 

It almost startled Jimmy when Hael finally spoke, “What were you doing over by the religious studies building earlier today? Did you skip one of your history classes?”    
  


This got Jimmy’s attention and he held the chips in his hand halfway to his mouth. “What are you talking about? I was in class.”    
  
She shrugged her shoulders and he ate the chips, “Must have been someone else I guess. Could have swore it was you. Looked exactly like you.”    
  


JImmy made a face, still watching her when he saw something more interesting, Kevin’s teacher was outside walking past. He let out a low sound of appreciation that made Hael look up.    
When her eyes followed his gaze, landing on the adonis walking on the pathway outside, she smiled. “Oh yeah, Professor Winchester is H.O.T. hot.”    
  


They both sat in silence for a moment as they watched him pass, Jimmy watching the man’s bow legged swagger as he strolled past the wall of windows, really appreciating the way that the man’s jeans hugged his thighs and ass. Imagining the things he would do.    
  


“That is one fine specimen.” It was Hael’s turn to hum her appreciation of the professor. 

“Word around the gossip mill is that he is new here.” Jimmy realized she must be referring to the group of gossip girls in her math class. “He actually stepped in for Professor Stevenson the other day.”    
  


When the man was out of sight he looked over to Hael and raised his eyebrow in question. 

“My math class. The guy really knows his stuff. Strangely enough was able to pick up right where she left off and was super helpful for the entire class. Charming too.” 

She smiled at him knowingly. “He has that effect on everyone. Even the other professors. I swear I think Professor Lafitte is this close,” she held her fingers together just a hair away from touching “to leaving his pregnant wife for the man. At least that is the impression I get any time he comes to talk to Professor Winchester.” 

Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh at that. “That man would make a killing being a male model.” 

Hael nodded and went back to her work. Jimmy tried to focus on the study guide in front of him but his mind kept finding it’s way back to one Professor Winchester. Eventually he had to leave his meal to go find Kevin back at their dorm. 

 

The subject didn’t come up between him and Kevin until later that evening after they got back from dinner with Ms. Tran. If there was one thing that Jimmy wasn’t going to argue with, was Ms. Tran’s insistence to bring him with when she took Kevin out to eat, he’d be an idiot to turn down free food. 

 

They were sitting on the couch, Jimmy flipping through channels while Kevin, predictably, did homework. 

“Hey, Kev whatcha working on?” Food channel had nothing interesting, so he flipped the channel. 

“Oh, calculus.” his pencil never stopped moving and he never looked up. 

“That the class I dropped you off at today?” He continued to flip the channels hoping that Kevin wouldn’t think too hard on the question, Kevin knew that Jimmy knew they were at the science hall that morning. 

“Oh, no, that was physics with Professor Winchester.” Kevin continued to do his work putting too much concentration on it to bother with figuring out where Jimmy was going.

“Winchester? Never heard of him.”Jimmy carefully schooled his voice to non chalance and grinned at the television when Kevin responded. 

“Yeah…” a moment of silence, Jimmy waited flipping through more channels, “He’s new. Told the class that he was teaching in California for a long time, some family thing brought him back home.” Kevin’s voice indicated that he was on autopilot, if he realized that Jimmy was fishing for info he didn’t let on.

 

“Hmmm… California. Dude’s probably got a killer tan.” Jimmy finally settled on Cartoon Network, they were having a  _ Steven Universe _ marathon.

 

Kevin made a noise that sounded like a confirmation. Jimmy needed more info. “Shit must have sucked for his wife and kids, picking up and moving halfway across country, it’s always hard starting a new school.” Jimmy did his best to make it sound like he was just throwing out an offhanded comment about moving schools. 

 

“Mm..nah, man. Mentioned a brother back in Cali, but I’m pretty sure...” Kevin trailed off and Jimmy held back the urge to prompt him to continue, eventually he finished what he was doing, “he’s single.” 

  
“Oh, cool.” He  _ wanted _ to ask more questions but he didn’t want to press his luck. Instead he zoned out on  _ Steven Universe _ wondering if there was a way to work a physics class into his major. He would have to ask Sarah tomorrow if there was a way to work it into a business major and stay on track to graduate on time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy meets a charismatic nerdy redhead, who drags him across campus and changes his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened here. I'm not sorry.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Jimmy walked through the throngs of students as Panic at the Disco flowed into his ears helping to set his pace while he went. He heard someone yelling for another student and ignored it as he surged forward headed to his freshman seminar class that was a requirement, one he hated. Thankfully the teacher was pretty lax on even holding class. 

 

Suddenly Jimmy felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped as one of his ear buds was pulled from his ear. “Cas! Dude, I’ve been calling you.” He turned to see a cute young girl with a bright smile and bright red hair in what looked to be a vintage Star Trek shirt. Something that Jimmy could appreciate at least. 

 

Before he could open his mouth to ask what it was she wanted and if she was interested in coffee, Mr. Anders wouldn’t give two shits if he didn’t show up anyway, she continued to talk, “Dude, what are you doing over here?” She looked at her watch, the face displaying a 20 sided die on it, “Shouldn’t you be in your Abrahamic religion class right now?” 

  
Jimmy stared down at the energetic red head and dumbly pointed down the hall in the direction he was headed. “I’m on my way to the- umm..” Jimmy shook his head a little and the girl took her hand off his arm, “I think you have the wrong person.” 

She squinted her eyes at him with a look of disbelief on her face. “Cas, I never took you as a prankster. Also never thought that you would be skipping class. Is it a guy?”    
Her eyes lit up and she gave him a huge smile, “Oh Em Gee, it is! You are skipping class to meet with some guy aren’t you?!” Her face fell again, “Wait, no. That isn’t right, you’d never compromise your education for some dude.” Her brow furrowed and she looked closer at his face. 

“Cas?” She waited. Jimmy shook his head in the negative. “Not this Cas, person.” 

She stood there for a moment, “Okay so...you’re fucking with me, right?” 

“I don’t even know you, why would I fuck with you? Besides,  _ you’re _ the one that stopped me in the middle of the hall when I was on my way to class. Which I’m late for now, thank you. Have a good day.” Jimmy turned and started walking toward his class.

 

Suddenly the redhead was next to him and squinting at him again. “So..either you are really committed to this prank, you have that multiple personality thing, or you own a time turner and are using it to live a double life. In which case I am terribly disappointed in you for not sharing and I might have to steal it.” She continued to watch him as they walked. 

“Dissociative Identity disorder.” He grumbled.

“What?” she kept pace with him. 

“It’s called dissociative identity disorder, not...multiple personality disorder.” He stopped again and looked down on her confused face. 

“Are you telling me that is what you have? Are you getting help? Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?” He was starting to wonder why this firecracker wouldn’t leave him alone, but he wasn’t sure if he could actually voice his concern in between her rapid fire questions. His blank stare must have alerted her to something because she was cautious when she spoke again, leaning away from him slightly, “Cas?” 

“Jimmy.” He raised his eyebrows at her willing her to understand her mistake. 

“Castiel Milton.” she tried one more time, like that name was suppose to mean something to him.

“Jimmy Novak.” he supplied. 

Her eyes widened and sparkled. 

“Holy...come with me.” She grabbed his hand. Before he could even respond he was being dragged back the way he came from and all the way across campus. 

He tried to ask her, “What is going on?” she ignored him, dragging him past a set of students that were watching with interest, some laughing openly at the display. 

“Where are you dragging me?” He considered trying to stop her, he was significantly bigger than she was and it would be easy but he decided he needed to see what this was about.   
“I don’t even know your name.” That stopped her. 

She turned abruptly and slid her hand from his wrist to his hand and shook it, “Charlie Bradbury. Nice to meet you Jimmy. I’m Castiel’s best friend. We have been hearing others tell us that they have been seeing Cas in places he doesn’t go, at times that wouldn’t make sense, we brushed it off. But now, here. You. Are.”  She looked at him excitedly like it was suppose to make sense to him. 

  
Then he remembered Hael asking him about being by the religious studies building, “Are you saying I have a doppelganger?” If it was even possible, Charlie’s face lit up even more. 

“YES!” She grabbed his wrist again and continued to walk, a little slower this time while she looked at her watch, “He will be done with class in a few minutes.”

  
She looked back at Jimmy. “Okay, this is what is crazy weird though, you two look _ exactly _ alike. I couldn’t tell that you weren’t Cas. So either it’s like a pod people situation gone wrong, you’re a clone, or an AI, or you two are somehow related.” 

 

“Related…” He mumbled it so quietly it didn’t seem like Charlie heard him. He was adopted, maybe he had a cousin or something from his biological family. How weird would it be that they ended up at the same campus in America?

 

They stopped outside of the religious studies building and Charlie was facing him again. “Okay, umm.. Probably best if I give him some sort of heads up. So sit over..” She looked around and her gaze fell on the unoccupied bench under a tree whose leaves were quickly turning from red to orange. “There.” she pointed. 

 

He started in that direction, a bit stunned that he may end up meeting someone from his biological family. “Wait there for me okay? I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere!” He assumed that she ran off in the direction of the class this other person was in. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of meeting this stranger who may be related to him. 

 

It might be interesting if this person was related to him, he might be able to get some information about his biological family. Could probably help fill out his medical history. Why is that the first thing that popped in his head?    
Does he even _ want _ to meet anyone from his biological family? He has had a great life. Interesting, loving, adventurous, now he is in college and headed toward making something of himself in the business world, like his father. Adopted father. He sat there idly wondering what his biological father was like, what kind of a job he had, did Jimmy take after him in anyway? What about his mother? 

The possibilities that this person might be able to answer these questions both excited and scared him. He never even bothered to ask these questions before. Something that his parents had wondered about, he always just told them that he has his mom and dad and that was all that mattered. 

 

He was suddenly very nervous. He decided that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but before he could stand up to make a hasty retreat he felt a hand on his shoulder. He started and looked up into Charlie’s smiling face. It would seem that she was pleased with this situation, completely ignorant to the turmoil inside his mind. 

  
He stood up and looked behind Charlie. It felt like the world shifted below his feet and left him with a terrible case of vertigo. Charlie stepped aside and, without his consent his feet moved him forward to stand in front of the other person. 

It was surreal. It was like looking into a mirror. His eyes looked into blue eyes almost the same shade as his own,  _ but they never looked so good before _ , his brain supplied helpfully. Both of them stood there in silence, their eyes moving to take in the appearance of the one before them. The hair was the same, if not more messy. While Jimmy usually kept his short, this Cas person had his a bit longer, and either he styled it expertly to look like messy sex hair or he just couldn’t care less that it was that way, he wanted to run his fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked, as soft as his own. 

Cas had more stubble on his jaw, like he hadn’t shaved that morning, he wondered if it was the same deceptively soft prickles as his own when he didn’t shave, he wondered if the other man would mind if he reached out to find out. 

Jimmy’s eyes moved to the man’s lips, full, pink, slightly chapped from the cold wind. He wondered if he wanted some chapstick before his lips cracked, 

What happened in the next moment Jimmy was sure to be embarrassed by for the rest if his life. He offered his hand in greeting to the familiar stranger, “Jimmy Novak.” the other took it and in a slightly deeper voice than his own “Castiel Milton.” 

It was then that Jimmy’s body finally gave in to the vertigo, his last thought as he fell towards the handsome stranger, before everything went black was,  _ I hope he’s strong enough to catch me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Cas have the time to get to know one another. In every way they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning to you all: Here there be smut.   
> So...be warned, heed tags, and proceed.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Weeks later they found themselves sitting on Cas’ bed in his dorm, turns out his room mate Alfie is quite the ladies man and almost never there. It gave them the time they needed to talk and bond. They discovered that they weren’t cousins,  _ obviously _ , they were twins. They compared birth certificates to be sure. Everything matched up except for the names of the parents and the times of birth. Jimmy happened to be 3 minutes older. A fact that he was still figuring out if he wanted to constantly use against Cas or just not mention. It was difficult to decide since they were still really getting to know one another. After Jimmy’s unacceptable and horrifically embarrassing display of control where he insisted he blacked out,  _ not _ fainted, Cas and Charlie insisted was totally understandable, he and Cas spent nearly every free moment they had together. 

 

Getting to know one another was amazing. They played never have I ever, and learned that they both discovered they like guys the same year, except Jimmy was more of an “I like everyone” type of guy, which Charlie helpfully supplied the word pansexual for him.    
They spent a lot of nights laying next to one another on Cas’ bed just talking about growing up, the different lives they had, the siblings they grew up with, and the empty feeling they would get on occasion, feeling like they were missing something. 

They agreed not to mention how cheesy it was that they both felt that they finally found the missing piece. 

While Jimmy never asked or found out about their birth parents, it would seem that Castiel had. Jimmy was still happy to get to know Cas, so he didn’t ask for details, Cas never pushed to give them. 

 

On Castiel’s bed was where they found themselves again. Alfie left a few hours before informing them that he wouldn’t be back until Sunday and to not touch his game consoles. Jimmy felt tension between him and Cas as they lie on the bed next to one another, letting the silence wash over them like a security blanket. He wasn’t sure if Cas felt the same tension that he did so he wasn’t sure he wanted to bring it up. 

Cas’s hand brushed Jimmy’s and and he bit his lip to keep from taking a sharp breath. Before he could say something stupid Cas turned on his side facing Jimmy. Obviously Jimmy turned to face his… to face Cas. They still had a hard time calling each other brother. They were still basically strangers, friends now, but only tied together by genetics.  _ Good genes though _ , Jimmy couldn’t help the thought as his smirk brought Cas’ attention to his mouth. 

“What?” Cas asked him, searching his face like he would find the answer there without Jimmy needing to verbalize it. 

“Would it be weird, or maybe even vain, to express how…” He wasn’t sure if he should continue.

“How what?” Cas was waiting, one eyebrow raised.

“How….good looking you are.” it was spoken quietly, like it was taboo to compliment someone, even your friend. The intake of breath from the other man made something pull in his chest, he wasn’t sure if it was going to lead to something awkward or not. 

“Actually...I...don’t…” Cas tried to get the words out but he seemed hesitant. The words that he did get out made Jimmy’s stomach drop a little. Cas cleared his throat and tried again. 

“I don’t think that it makes you vain. And it doesn’t have to be...weird. Not if we don’t let it, I have often found myself thinking about how….” he looked away for a minute then found Jimmy’s gaze again, “attractive, I find you to be. So what would that say about me?” 

Jimmy slowly released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “You find me attractive?” A little bit of his cockiness slipped into the teasing question and he smiled at his mirror image. 

 

When Cas licked his lips he followed the movement and Cas smiled. “You’re saying you don’t?” Jimmy laughed a little, it would seem that Cas could be just as cocky. Speaking of cocks, Jimmy felt the heat in his groin as his own cock began to fill out. He schooled his face and silently cursed his body. He didn’t want to freak Cas out, even if the other man just told him that he was attractive. It may be nothing more than a compliment, right? 

Jimmy’s thoughts ground to a halt when Cas leaned forward a little, “Jimmy? Would it be...weird… if I wanted to…” Cas’ whispered breath ghosted over Jimmy’s lips making him lick them again realizing just how close they were. 

 

“Wanted to what, Cas?” Jimmy asked just as quietly. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, he wanted to prompt Cas to follow through though, just in case he was mistaken. He didn’t want to risk losing Cas when he had just found him.

Cas bit his bottom lip and searched Jimmy’s eyes, not sure what he was trying to find Jimmy did his best to convey to Cas that, what he believed was about to happen, he was completely on board with and was most definitely encouraging.

The moment hung between them, thick and cloying, Jimmy didn’t want to move, didn’t want to breathe.  

Cas must have been satisfied with whatever he saw there because the next words out of his mouth were, “Kiss you.” as he drew closer to Jimmy, holding eye contact and carefully navigating the moment.    
Jimmy knew that Cas was giving him an out. He knew that he could tell him no, that he didn’t want to kiss him, that it was probably wrong on some level, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to stop what was happening. The moment was so charged with the promise of tasting Cas’ lips. He didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t.

 

Instead of answering, Jimmy met him the rest of the way. Their lips meeting in a chaste but soft kiss. Cas let out a breath and relaxed into it. It only lasted a few moments but it was most definitely not weird. It was not anything at all like you would imagine kissing your brother. He knew that even though he wasn’t related to his brother Steve, he would never feel this way if they happened to kiss. 

Cas pulled back with a shy smile. There seemed to be a question in his eyes, one that Jimmy answered by moving his hand to grasp the back of Cas’ head and pull him just as slowly back into another kiss. Cas didn’t take the chance Jimmy gave him to pull back. He responded in kind, meeting Jimmy’s mouth with an enthusiastic kiss, opening up to him and deepening it further than what Jimmy was intending. Not that he was complaining. 

 

The fire that Cas’ kiss ignited forced him to move closer to the others’ body seeking out a way to extinguish it, or maybe stoke it higher, he wasn’t sure. They pulled back only to catch their breath before kissing once more. 

It went on like that for a while. Chasing lips and unsteady breaths. The two of them pressing their bodies to one another and tangling their legs together seeking out friction against the other's’ thighs. Moans and whimpers escaping between breaths, neither confident enough in the fragile moment to do much more.

  
It was Jimmy who finally asked, after rutting against one another in their jeans, Jimmy harder than he had ever been in his life, “Cas,” Jimmy’s hand moved to the button on Cas’ pants, “Can I? Please, let me take these off.” His voice was rough with arousal and his chest rose and fell in synch with Cas’ own hard breathing. 

Cas nodded his head in the affirmative, “Yes. Yeah, let’s..yeah.” Jimmy smiled at Cas’ eloquence in the heat of the moment. He deftly popped the button open and helped Cas shimmy out of his pants, Cas grabbed Jimmy’s button and paused, “May I-”    
“Cas, if you don’t I will scream.” They both smiled and hurriedly got Jimmy out of his jeans.    
With Jimmy hovering over Cas they both looked down. It must have crossed their minds at some point before they got to this moment.    
Cas’ cock stood proud and heavy, looking exactly the same as his, Jimmy was thrilled to find that his brother was uncut. He had been with guys who were circumcised, along with those who were not, he always found that the guys who were uncut were more sensitive and responsive to his touch.    
Jimmy’s mouth watered.

 

“So beautiful.” Cas whispered and Jimmy smiled, holding back a small laugh, even as the praise washed over him, warming him somewhere in his core. 

 

Cas took both of them in hand began to stroke slowly, taking Jimmy’s mouth with his again. The feeling of a hand on him that was almost exactly like his but so different was making him lose himself quickly. “Cas..” Jimmy grabbed Cas’ shoulder as he leaned down, balancing himself on his other elbow, “I’m not going to last long.” 

Cas nodded at him and thrust into his hand, “Jimmy, help me out.” He lifted his head and flicked his tongue playfully across Jimmy’s lips and he found himself chasing Cas’ lips. 

He released his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around Cas’ slender ones as they tightened around their dicks and groaned in unison as they began stroking together. 

His orgasm was creeping up quicker than Jimmy wanted, he threw his head back as he felt the heat flood through his body, pleasure permeating his whole form. Cas kept their hands moving through it, “Fuck you’re beautiful.” 

Jimmy looked down at Cas below him, looking completely debauched with his lips closer to red than the usual light pink, a sign they had been making out a long time. Jimmy decided right then that he wanted to see Cas’ lips like that as often as possible. 

Just as he was becoming over sensitive Cas held his gaze and cried out as he spilled over both their hands and cocks. 

“Gorgeous.” The one word was whispered but Cas still awarded him a beautiful gummy smile as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillows. Jimmy moved on shaky legs to clean them both up. A small pang of disappointment spread through his heart at the fact that he didn’t get to taste Cas. After they were cleaned up they cuddled up with each other sharing lazy kisses. 

  
There wasn’t much talking after that, not until morning. They may have been worried about shattering a moment, so fragile, so simple and complex. One thing was sure, they both had a chance to taste the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Cas get to know one another better, they end up having a chat, then a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (in America) have almost 2k of smut and feels.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

The weeks passed in a flurry of classes, studying for exams, and long nights spent in Cas’ bed. And on one occasion in the dorm showers where they were so excited at the idea of getting caught neither lasted very long. It was an easy transition. They talked about the twin thing sure, on occasion, they decided to wait to talk to their parents about it. They just really wanted to enjoy one another. They also didn’t want anyone to try to make them feel like the brothers that society would see them as but they most decidedly did not feel like. 

No, Jimmy was perfectly happy with enjoying Cas, his friend and lover, getting to know him in every way possible. Jimmy never thought that he would spend hours mapping someone's body. Especially when that body was nearly identical to his. They spent hours that way, Jimmy would kiss down Cas’ body and lap at the scar that was along his calf, “Fell out of a tree.” Cas would murmur as Jimmy lavished his body with attention. It was something that they would do often enough that there was no need to even ask. 

Occasionally they would make up stories, or try to guess, but they were telling each other the history of their bodies. The things that they went through. They were selfish, they wanted to keep the other close now that they had one another. No one commented on their relationship further than how crazy they thought it was, and the odds of them both attending the same school. If they sat closer than normal siblings would, not one person questioned it. 

 

It was one of these nights he was laying on his stomach, his hands pillowed under his head, his eyes closed and Cas trailing his finger over a tiny scar on his back while lazily thrusting his cock, slick with lube, between his ass cheeks, that he asked Jimmy, “Are we…” his hips stilled as he hesitated to continue with his question. 

“Are we what, Cas?” his voice was thick the way only being completely relaxed after a day filled with good orgams and cuddling could bring, he pushed his ass further up and moved against him, moaning softly as the head of Cas’ cock caught on his rim, when he pressed back further trying to get Cas to push into him, strong hands held his hips still and he let out a frustrated noise. 

“Jimmy.” Cas hissed as he admonished him. Jimmy stilled and waited.    
“What are we..” He began and trailed off, Jimmy waited breathing slow to try to calm his arousal. “Are we… I mean, are you interested in anyone else?” Jimmy held his breath.  _ Oh. _ They were about to have  _ that  _ talk. 

“Why do you ask, Cas?” he hedged. 

He felt him shrug behind him. He sighed and cursed the timing of this conversation. “Up.” Cas lifted his hips, slipping away from Jimmy, and Jimmy turned. He looked up into almost identical blue eyes and saw uncertainty there, maybe a bit of fear, he pulled Cas down and tucked him close into his side.    
“Talk to me, man. Obviously this is something that is bothering you.” he trailed kisses up and down the side of Cas’ face as his hand caressed his arm from wrist to shoulder. It had the soothing effect that he wanted, as Cas relaxed further into his body. 

“I was just wondering, I mean, I know we went to the clinic and did all the tests so we didn’t have to worry about condoms, but…” Cas nuzzled his face into Jimmy’s neck. 

“If you’re asking if we’re exclusive, I thought that was a given. Especially after the tests, ya know?” 

Cas let out an irritated sigh and looked at him, “Obviously we’re exclusive  _ right now. _ ”

“Cas are you..what are you saying? Do you want to see other people?” The pain at the thought settled behind his breastbone catching him off guard. “I mean, we’re young, obviously we should think about things like that.” 

Cas was grinning up at him. “Maybe. I’m not interested in it right this moment. I just thought that it would be something that we should discuss. Before going further with this…” he waved his hand, gesturing to their entangled bodies. 

Jimmy nodded and looked up at the ceiling. He felt more than heard Cas sigh against his chest then his soft hands were on his jaw moving him to face him. “Jimmy.” he whispered against his lips, “I’m not planning on ending this, not anytime soon, I just want to be realistic about things and make sure that we consider all the logistics about, the future.” 

Jimmy clenched his jaw and Cas kissed him softly. “You’re telling me that you haven’t really thought about it?” Cas kissed him again. When Jimmy didn’t answer, “No crush? Not even before we discovered each other?” 

Jimmy’s mind briefly flashed back to a tall, older professor, new to campus, with a smile that could light up a room. He couldn’t help but smile a little. 

Cas smiled against his lips, “See...there. You do. Who is it?” 

Jimmy shook his head, “It’s silly. Not something that would even happen honestly.” 

“Tell me anyway. Maybe it isn’t as impossible as you think” he licked Jimmy’s lips and kissed down his jaw nipping and sucking at a spot on his neck that he was aware others would see. 

 

“It’s just...it’s a professor.” He lifted his chin up to give Cas more room to work at the bruise he was sure was going to appear there. 

Cas lifted his head only enough to speak, “Which one?” He went right back to work, his hands now wandering over Jimmy’s body. 

“Physics professor, Winchester. he’s ...mmm…” he moaned softly as Cas ran his hand up his thighs, nails scratching slightly. “He’s damn good looking.” 

Cas lifted his head, “I’ve seen him. I agree. He is delicious. Have you seen those lips? Sinful.” he moved his mouth across the front of Jimmy’s throat letting his teeth scrape softly across the flesh there settling on a place on the other side to work a mark to match. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve actually had more than one fantasy about what that mouth of his could do.” He let his hand trail down Cas’ back and grab his ass. “Until I met you that is.” 

Cas snickered into his neck, “ _ Until I met you _ ? Really, Jimmy? You don’t just stop having fantasies when you start fucking someone. At least that isn’t how it works for me.” He licked and nibbled as Jimmy’s pulse point. 

 

“Yeah, you know what I would really like?” He tilted his head again for Cas.

“Hmmm?” Cas’ hands wandered further down, caressing the downy soft hairs on his upper thighs, completely avoiding his dick which was slowly getting hard again at his attentions. 

“To see those lips of his wrapped around  _ your _ cock.” Cas moaned and bit down a little harder than usual making Jimmy’s dick twitch and harden quicker. 

“You’d like that?” Jimmy reached down where Cas’ erection was pressed between their bodies and took him in hand. “Him on his knees, sucking you deep,” Jimmy squeezed Cas where he was thick in his hand, “knowing I’m watching, maybe even while I fuck into you.”

“Oh fuck, Jimmy.” Cas surged up and captures Jimmy’s mouth moving his hands to his shoulders, pressing him into the mattress, as he moves between his legs. 

 

“You wanna fuck me?” Jimmy managed to get the question out between Cas’ kisses and nips to his lips. Jimmy dug his fingers into the muscles of Cas’ ass as they rocked their hips together, groaning.    
“Yes, Jimmy, I’m going to fuck you, and I want you to imagine that it’s Professor Winchester’s dick buried deep in your tight, hot, ass.” 

Jimmy’s moan was lost in Cas’ mouth when he kissed him. Cas had a dirty mouth and most of the time it was the reason Jimmy was unable to last too long when they fucked. 

Cas reached down between them and rubbed his finger against Jimmy’s hole. “Hand me the lube.” 

JImmy reached over his head by the pillow where the lube landed the last time they used it and took it upon himself to slick up the thick cock that he was dying to get inside him.    
“I would love to watch you suck him off, Jimmy.” Cas hooked Jimmy’s thigh over his elbow, then lined up with his hole, pressing gently.

“I think you would look so beautiful with your lips stretched around his dick.” Cas pushed harder until he breached the muscles, still relaxed and ready from being filled earlier.

Jimmy hissed, at the words, at the fullness inside him, at the idea of feeling the Professor’s heavy cock on his tongue. He moved his hand to stroke himself as Cas moved slowly inside him, rolling his hips carefully. “Is that the type of thing you fantasize about?” 

“I..” Jimmy whimpered and moaned as his prostate was stimulated softly, “I use to think about worshipping his cock... feeling it inside my mouth while I opened him up with my fingers, letting him come all over my tongue and face, then… _ Oh fuck _ , right there.” Cas fucked into him a few more times picking up the speed a little as he went. 

He pulled so far out that Jimmy could feel the muscles pull slightly at the head of his cock and he stopped, “then what, Jimmy?” 

“Then...letting him lick it off my face while I fuck into him, hard. Or maybe the way that you are fucking me right now.” Jimmy pulled Cas’ mouth down to him as he was filled once more. 

“I’d love to watch that.” Cas whispered against his lips as he kissed him. “Would you like me to fuck you hard?” 

“I won’t last if you do, Cas.” Jimmy tightened his ass around Cas and Cas let out a low moan and dropped his head against Jimmy’s shoulder. “Fuck, Jimmy, I don’t think I will either.” 

 

Cas sat back up and slid both of Jimmy’s legs over his shoulders then gripped his hips as he picked up the pace, fucking into him harder, “I want to watch you come for me, Jimmy.”

 

“Yes..” Jimmy stroked his dick harder and the heat grew in his belly, his muscles tensed as he drew closer and closer, he vaguely heard as Cas nearly screamed his name when Jimmy came hard over his hand, come striping his belly and chest, body tightening around Cas. Moments later he felt heat spread slowly as Cas thickened and pulsed inside him. 

 

Cas let go of Jimmy’s legs and flopped next to him reaching over to the side table for tissues, as he cleaned up Jimmy he left kisses in place of his come. Jimmy relaxed and let his breath return to normal. As soon as Cas was done he curled into Jimmy and nuzzled him in the spot that he left bruised with his mouth. 

“I’m gonna have a mark there.” Jimmy said. 

Cas chuckled. “Yeah you are.” 

“You love marking me up.” Jimmy smiled with his eyes closed and just enjoyed the feel of the body cuddled against him.

“Mmm..” his sound of agreement came across sleepily. 

 

Just when Jimmy was fading into a slumber Cas spoke, “We should seduce Professor Winchester.” 

 

Jimmy’s eyes opened and his heart rate picked up. “What?” 

When he looked down at Cas, the other boy was grinning at him. 

Jimmy was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy learns more about Cas (and Charlie). They do their research and make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be more of a filler chapter so enjoy.   
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Jimmy was stunned at first when Castiel had suggested that they seduce Professor Winchester. “ _ Dean _ is his name.” Cas had so helpfully informed him. It turned out that he wasn’t the only one that had seen the hot professor around campus and was dreaming about him in dirty ways. Literally. Cas provided, in incredibly explicit detail, a few of the dreams that he had about the professor. Jimmy was absolutely not complaining about it. They pretty much spent the weekend in bed, taking turns going out to the front of the dorm to get take out when they were hungry, telling one another the things that they wanted to do to him. 

 

Jimmy was not convinced of this seduction idea. It seemed a little presumptuous of them to think that the professor was even into guys, let alone believe it a bright idea to seduce someone in the faculty, that could only end badly,  _ right? _

Turns out, Charlie and Cas had participated in many heated discussions about Dean Winchester and his love life. Cas had insisted that he was a ladies man and not interested in men. Charlie told him that she knew he dug men. When Cas asked her how she would know she would tell him that she  _ just knew _ that he did. 

A gut feeling wasn’t good enough for Cas and he told Charlie as much. So Charlie, being a literal genius, looked into the man’s social accounts. She didn’t find much on his Facebook, it would seem that he was a pretty private person, he hadn’t updated his twitter for a few  _ years _ , but instagram was where she found some things suspicious enough to make her find his personal e-mail and hack into it. 

 

“Wait, you guys did  _ what _ ?” Jimmy was shocked by the apparent disregard of the legality in the situation. Cas seemed to brush it off as if to say that it was a normal Saturday night for him and his best friend, “It’s no big deal, it isn’t like we haven’t done  _ much much _ worse before.”

Jimmy stared at him but before he was even able to recover from the news that his,  _ boyfriend?, lover?, friend? _ Whatever Cas was to him,  _ not brother _ , delivered, Cas had proudly told him that not only was the amazing Professor Winchester into guys, in an e-mail she read from him to his brother, before he moved back home he had broke things off with someone in California turned out he wasn’t very fond of the guy to begin with. Charlie had also helpfully provided the fact that he had subscriptions to various porn sites.    
  


Jimmy tried to tell him that even if he did like guys, what was to keep him from being completely disgusted by their relationship? 

“Cas, people don’t understand. They will see us, we are identical, they assume that we are brothers. Even if we don’t  _ feel _ like brothers.” 

Cas had apparently thought about that for a while while he was between Jimmy’s legs giving him the most excruciatingly slow blow job he has ever had. Cas sucked his dick like it was the last piece of candy and he had to savor it. 

After swallowing every drop that Jimmy had released into his mouth he kissed his way up and kissed Jimmy softly on the corner of his mouth. He wordlessly moved from the bed to the desk and grabbed Jimmy’s laptop. Jimmy watched him with curiosity but let him do his thing.    
Soon enough he had a few incognito tabs open, each loaded with a porn site. 

Cas started browsing through the account history. “So, we’re at the part where we need porn? Already? I figured that would come much later.” Jimmy joked 

“Sit up.” Jimmy sat up propped against the headboard and Cas sat between his legs resting back against his chest. He continued to look through the history of all the sites when he finally found what he must have been looking for. 

 

He pulled up a video instead of playing it he clicked on the description. And read aloud, “Braden and Brandon find themselves stranded in a cabin due to a snowstorm. The twins quickly discover the best way to keep warm.” 

With a smug smile on his face he glances over his shoulder at Jimmy. “This is Professor Winchesters account.” He looks back to the screen, “Says here viewed 23 times. I think it is safe to say he would be entirely indifferent to what we have in mind.” 

 

“Cas, how did you- did Charlie?” he felt the laugh vibrate from Cas’ back to his chest. 

“Hey, Charlie may have taught me a few things, but since then I’ve been more self taught.” Cas continued to click around the site. 

 

“Great, I’m involved with a hacker.” he mumbled and kissed the side of Cas’ neck as he watched him click through the site. 

“Hey, this is a very important skill, obviously, look,” he pointed to the screen, “This guy has watched all of these twins videos. So I don’t think it would be hard to accomplish what we want to do.” he turned his head and gave Jimmy a slow kiss barely pulling away so that Jimmy was able to feel the smile and soft push of air from the happy sigh Cas let out. His heart warmed even more for him.

 

“Alright, I believe you. So, how do we do pull of The Great Seduction of Dean Winchester?” He could help but smile when Cas grinned back at him.

  
  
  


Turned out the good professor taught more than physics and would explain why he was able to fill in for Hael’s teacher so well. Their plan found them both enrolled for Calculus II. Since neither of them could honestly show up in differential equations for mechanical engineers class and have a reasonable excuse for taking it. Not only would it fill their math requirement but it would get them closer to their goal. They just had to wait until the new semester began that January.  

In the meantime, Jimmy needed to help Cas brush up on his Calculus. He suspected Cas probably didn’t need help, but he knew just the type of award system to use anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new semester has finally started. Jimmy and Cas are eager to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter also brings good news! For all of you DCJ shippers out there I have created a new big bang [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) with [Unforth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth) and [Jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom).   
> So if you are interested in becoming a writer, an artist, or a beta it might be something that you would like to check out. You don’t have to have a tumblr to sign up. If you don’t want to participate, you know where to go for quality work when we begin posting!
> 
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

With the new semester came plenty of new changes. Even though it was usual for students to stay in the same dorm room for the two semesters before summer break, Cas had used his skills to hack into the school database and conveniently re-arrange the roommate assignments. While it confused some, everyone seemed to go along with it, not really questioning it. When Jimmy asked Cas about it he smirked and raised his eyebrow, “Do you really want to know?” 

Jimmy sighed deeply and moved all of his stuff into Cas’ dorm room as Alfie moved in with Kevin. While Jimmy was worried about how that was going to work out, he felt that it was safer to put Alfie with him than someone that was unknown. 

 

There was nothing to keep them apart. Jimmy wasn’t so sure about this choice to basically move in together so soon, but Cas assured him that if they ever wanted to have different roommates again he would make it happen with no hard feelings. Jimmy wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

 

The beginning of the new semester was hectic. Jimmy was the first back to the dorm, he had carefully made his bed, smirking because he was probably not going to be in it much, and setting all of his stuff up. 

Cas had showed up later that evening, he had text Jimmy and asked him to wait some place out of sight or be prepared to talk about the whole situation with his parents. Jimmy was with Hael talking about their upcoming classes when he got the text from Cas to come back to the room and make it quick. 

After being apart for almost a month and classes not starting for another four days they spent that night wrapped in each other's arms cuddling as close as possible while they shared stories of their holidays away from the other. 

 

The afternoon of January 14th found the twins in the front row of their math class furthest from the door. They were a bit early and sat next to one another and waited. Soon the tall professor came into the room, setting his messenger bag down on his chair and a cup of coffee on the desk. Without looking up he began speaking.

“Welcome to the first day of the new semester, I’m Dean. Please call me Dean, I know some try to call me professor Winchester and it’s not…” he shook his head, “Just call me Dean.” He gave the class an amazing smile and turned to the smart board and began pulling up the syllabus.    
“Alright, this is calculus II, if this is not the class you are suppose to be in I will give you a minute to gather your things and leave, if this is the class you are suppose to be in,” grabbing some papers he walks to the end of the row by the door and hands them over, “Take one and pass it along. We will be spending most of our time today going over this and the assignments for the next week.” 

 

He turned back to the board, grabbing his coffee on the way, sipping it as he went. A few students quietly gathered their things and walked out the door, obviously this is something that happened each semester. After the papers stopped shuffling and some pretty blonde girl made her way to the front and set the small stack on the desk, smiling brightly at their professor, he began to speak again. 

“Alright, I will wait until the end of class to count you all on the attendance form, as you can see in the papers I handed out and up here on the board, attendance is graded. While not getting full points for attending class won’t cripple your grade it will affect your grade by not being able to learn things that are important to know for exams. You will need to be present to know the things I will test on, I do not hand out lecture notes, it is your responsibility to show up and take them.” 

 

He touched a button on the computer and the page turned, “I want you to know that I am actually a physics professor, I am still teaching that class in the mornings, the school asked me to also pick up this class since the professor that taught it decided not to return after her maternity leave.” He walked to the front of the desk and leaned against it, almost sitting on it and sipping his coffee, “I am not rusty, I actually teach the differential equations for mechanical engineers class, so if I end up slipping into equations that are beyond what we are trying to learn in the book, do not hesitate to call me on it.” He gave another smile that curled Jimmy’s toes.

 

Jimmy watched the man as he moved. Dean was confident in his words and movements. Cas caught his eye and whispered to him “If he moves like that in the classroom, just imagine how he moves in the bedroom.”  

Jimmy smiled and turned his attention back to the class, taking notes, because it was a class they needed to get a good grade in after all. 

Once they went over the entire syllabus and the first assignment that they needed to turn in at the next class Dean turned to glance around the room, “Any questions?” He looked at everyone in the class, “Come on, it’s the first day, I know that there has to be...questions.” he faltered on the last word as his gaze fell on Jimmy and Cas. His eyes, a green that Jimmy hadn’t noticed before, went wide and if possible, his skin seemed to go a little pale as he stared at them. 

 

Jimmy was beginning to worry, when the teacher suddenly turned and noticed the hand of the student about four rows back. “Yeah..uh, yes.. You, what’s your question?” 

 

As the girl prattled on about one thing or another Cas nudged Jimmy’s arm and whispered “Did you see that?” 

Jimmy nodded and watched the professor closely, their time was coming to an end in the class and Jimmy nor Cas had another class after this. Jimmy was looking forward to lunch and an afternoon alone with Cas. Dean, confident and self assured was now looking a bit uncertain. Jimmy couldn’t help but get a deep gut wrenching feeling that it had something to do with the two of them. 

He could only hoped that it was something good, going by the way the tall man seemed to visibly pale when he stared at them, it was not looking that way. They would just have to wait to see. The class still had about ten minutes left when the professor walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair for the first time that hour. 

 

“Alright, I think we covered everything that we are going to today,” He pulled out a sheet of paper and set it on the desk with a pen, “as you leave, come up here and sign next to your name so that you can get credit for attendance, if you decide that you need to drop the class check the box next to your name then go see your advisor the next chance you get.” 

 

Jimmy and Cas waited until the rest of the class had signed their names and filed out of the room before standing up. They watched the professor as they approached, Jimmy noticed the way that his throat moved when he swallowed as he watched them as they drew closer stopping in front of the desk. “So...uh...twins, huh?” 

Jimmy bent over and signed next to his name, catching green eyes watching him when he looked up. He shrugged at the man when he looked at him. He stood up, slid the pen and paper to Cas, and offered his hand. “James Novak, but I go by Jimmy.” 

The moment that Dean’s hand was in his he couldn't help the tingle that went down his spine bringing goosebumps to his flesh. His hand was warm and a bit on the rough side, which told Jimmy that he worked with his hands a lot. He smiled warmly at him. “Nice to, uhh..meet you, Jimmy.” Dean swallowed again as he rubbed his other hand down his jeans and seemingly forgot to let go of his hand. 

 

Cas stood up when he was done signing his name, drawing Dean’s attention to him. “This is my roommate and friend, Castiel Milton.” Jimmy was very careful not to call him  _ brother _ .

Remembering that he still hand Jimmy’s hand he quickly let go and then took Cas’ hand. “Castiel, that’s a..uh, a mouthful, isn’t it?” 

Cas gave Dean what could only be described as a predatory smile, “All my friend’s call me Cas, you can too.” Jimmy watched as Cas  _ winked _ at their professor and Dean’s eyes went a little wider. He dropped his hand then brought it up to rub the back of his neck. 

He cleared his throat and looked down, grabbing the paper up and putting it in a folder before sliding it in his bag. “So, Milton and Novak? Are you not...related?” 

Jimmy licked his lips as he waited for Cas to answer, it was his plan after all, and watched Dean’s eyes track the movement, he awarded his professor with a smirk who quickly looked back to Cas. 

“As far as we are concerned we’re not. We have different families.” Jimmy watched as Cas’ body was angled towards Dean and saw Dean mirror that movement, probably not even aware of what he was doing. 

The three of them stood there as Dean stared at them, taking both of them in. He opened and closed his delicious mouth several times as if to begin to speak, the two of them waited. 

Cas and Dean spoke at the same, 

“You look like someone I use to know.”

“We should let you go.”

The twins stared as Dean froze up, eyes wide as if he couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth.

Silence stretched on for a moment, Dean nodded grabbed his bag and headed towards the door, “I’ll see you next class.” and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left confused and curious Jimmy wanted answers, instead they see a different side to their Professor.   
> So Jimmy decides he needs to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story check out the [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) and consider signing up!  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.   
> Enjoy!

Jimmy and Cas were left standing in the empty class completely dumbfounded about what just happened. They could only wonder why their new professor took off like that, or was acting the way he did after they saw him. 

As soon as they got back to the room Cas had grabbed Jimmy, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt by his shoulders and slamming him against their door, his mouth meeting Jimmy’s with hot determination. 

Jimmy let him go on for a while grinding against one another as they bit and sucked fighting for dominance of the kiss. Finally Jimmy shoved Cas away, not hard enough to make him fall, but he certainly had to catch his footing. 

Panting hard he looked up at Jimmy, “What the hell, man.” 

Jimmy looked at him then closed his eyes and pressed his head against the door tilting his head towards the ceiling, reaching down he slipped his hand inside his pants to adjust his throbbing erection. 

“Cas…” He swallowed and started again, “Cas, we need to figure out the hell just happened.” 

He felt the heat of Cas’ body closer to him once more, felt the lips as they pressed against his throat as he held his body away from Jimmy’s. 

“How exactly do you want to go about that?” Cas rested his forehead against Jimmy’s shoulder and Jimmy raised his arms to circle around his lover, holding him tight as he melted into him. 

“I was thinking that maybe..” he bit his lip, he wasn’t exactly trying to encourage Cas’ extracurricular activities, “Maybe we could try to see well...online maybe...never mind.” 

 

Cas pulled back, “Jimmy baby, look at me.” with a sigh he looked down into bright amused blue eyes, “Are you trying to ask me to hack Professor Winchester?” 

He let out a grunt and let his head fall back to the door. “I don’t know. He just seemed a bit freaked out, ya know? He said that we looked like someone he use to know. I just worry, if it is a bad thing he might not be so willing, ya know?” 

 

Cas pulled him away from the door and dragged him over to his bed pulling him down and tucking him close. “I see what you’re saying. Maybe it was nothing. He didn’t seemed too freaked. I mean, he did talk to us.” 

Jimmy nodded even if Cas wasn’t able to feel it. “Do you think this will work?” he whispered and pulled Cas closer. 

“Are you having doubts?” Cas ran his hand up and down Jimmy’s side.

Jimmy hesitated then let out a deep breath “Maybe?” 

“Don’t baby. We will figure this out.” Cas crawled up a little and kissed Jimmy softly. “Now, do you  _ really _ want me to hack Dean’s  _ everything _ scouring for some person who may resemble us from his past? Cause honestly that may take a while.”

Jimmy sighed again, “No. I suppose not.”

Jimmy smiled when Cas nuzzled him softly. “Besides, if we go snooping we may not like what, or who, we find.” 

“Mmm..” Jimmy had to agree there. He looked into Cas’ eyes and held his gaze as he moved in for a kiss. He pulled away, “How long until we have to meet Charlie and Kevin?” 

Cas grinned wide a gummy, “Long enough.” He ground up against Jimmy to punctuate his words.

  
  


They had Professor Winchester three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Since classes started back on a Wednesday they got to see him on Friday. Friday afternoon found their Professor looking worse for the wear. 

 

The first thing that Jimmy noticed was the rumpled look about the man. He thought that maybe Dean was having a bad day. He didn't smile, his demeanor was closed off.  He wouldn't look at Jimmy or Cas. At the end of the class he made sure to avoid them by going out the door while they signed the attendance sheet. When they walked out Dean was engaged in a conversation with another professor.  _ Engaged _ may have been pushing it, he was half listening while it seemed the rest of him was trained on waiting for Jimmy and Cas to leave.

 

Monday the man looked terrible. Jimmy knew that look, he was hung over. His clothes were not rumpled this time but it was unmistakable. 

He at least looked at them. Jimmy wasn't exactly sure what he saw in Dean's eyes but he didn't care for it. It was almost as if Dean wanted to say something to him and Cas. Dean’s eyes looked pained. 

 

Wednesday he looked better, just tired. He then announced that there would be no class on Friday. Since his birthday was Saturday and he was going out of town. Everyone wished him a happy birthday of course. He had everyone go around and give their birthday and one fun fact about themselves. Jimmy and Cas obviously shared a birthday, in July, which Dean furrowed his brow over. 

 

Jimmy told everyone that he was kicked out of G.A.T.E classes for having tonsillitis and missing too many days when he had surgery to get them removed. Cas informed everyone that he was doing freelance web security. Which was news to Jimmy and also explained a lot.

 

Dean listened with rapt attention when they were speaking and yet when it was time to leave the professor was occupied. Except this time, he watched them go with a thoughtful expression, like he was trying to figure something out. 

 

As disappointing as it was to not see their handsome professor that Friday they did enjoy going back to their room after morning classes and spending the day with one another. 

 

Cas was slowly licking come off Jimmy's stomach in a way that sent shivers down his spine and made his spent dick give an interesting twitch. As he watched with half lidded eyes, a thought broke through his pleasure fogged brain. 

“How are your baking skills?” Cas finished with his stomach and lifted his hand to his mouth, before he could get it there Jimmy grabbed it and seductively sucked each finger clean while waiting for an answer. 

 

Jimmy nipped a finger and Cas looked like he came back to himself.  “Fuck. What?” he asked Jimmy. 

Jimmy chuckled. “How are your baking skills?” 

He shrugged as he responded “I mean my mom taught me some things but I'm not great.”he cuddled down next to Jimmy add their bodies finished cooling from their activities. 

“Good thing I have a baker as a cousin.” Jimmy said before he kissed Cas on the temple. 

“What's in your mind, babe?” Cas looked up at him curiously. 

He grinned down at Cas, “I've got an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Cas give Dean his birthday present.  
> Later that week Dean asks to speak with them privately in his office. It does not turn out how they were hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me a lot. So if the pacing is weird, I beg forgiveness.  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

Monday they went to morning classes as usual, but instead of going right to calc like they normally would Jimmy sent Cas to get their seats while he went back to their room. 

 

He grabbed the small cupcake box from the desk and opened it to make sure it still looked perfect. Getting a space to make it had proved difficult. Eventually Mrs. Tran had allowed them to use her kitchen. They also had to stay for bible study. Jimmy and Cas never felt more like sinners in their life. They let the bible group have the rest of the pastries though, so that was something, right? 

 

He walked back to class carefully holding the box so he wouldn't ruin it. Once there everyone looked at him as he walked in. Dean took a long moment to stare at him. 

“Welcome to class Mr. Novak, please have a seat and we will get started.”

 

It didn't hit him until he had sat next to Cas that Dean called him out correctly. It wasn't like he and Cas had spent their lives together and were use to people mixing them up and not telling them apart, but if they were with one another, unless they spoke not even Charlie was able to tell them apart.

 

He sat the box on his desk and turned to look at Cas. Who was taking notes, because class had indeed started. When Jimmy finally caught his eye Cas just shrugged. Jimmy turned back to class and noted that at least the professor was looking back to normal, more like himself. Then started taking his own notes.

 

When their class came to a close as usual Jimmy and Cas waited patiently for the rest of the students to leave. Jimmy could feel the annoyance radiating from Cas at the blonde girl lingering at Dean’s desk asking him about the lessons. 

 

As soon as she left he heard Cas mumble “Finally.” as they stood up to walk over and sign their names. 

As they did Jimmy felt Dean watching them. He stood up and offered the cupcake box to Dean who's eyes filled with curiosity. 

 

“Happy birthday, Professor.” Jimmy offered and watched as Dean visibly shivered. 

“It's uh, call me Dean.” He reached for the box and carefully took it from Jimmy so their fingers didn't touch. “What's this?” 

“Open it.” Cas finally spoke, mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

Dean looked back and forth between the two before opening it. He looked down into the small box and his eyes widened, “Pie. But how did you…” 

“We wanted something that wasn't the basic overplayed cupcake.” Jimmy gave him a radiant smile. Of course they looked on Dean's private Facebook and found that he loved pie. Like insanely loved it. Bordering on unhealthy levels of love for a pastry.

“We hope blueberry is alright. Blueberry is always a risk when you don't know the person well.” Cas supplied that like he hadn't seen all the blueberry pies with different filters on Dean's instagram, each caption prominently stating that it was the best pie in the world and no one would tell him otherwise. 

Jimmy watched him carefully. He smiled down at the pie and looked up to the two of them, before he spoke though, Jimmy caught what looked like pain on his face before it was gone just as fast. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Thank you, I will most definitely enjoy it. Turns out it’s my favorite. Pie and blueberry….pie.” Dean scrunched his face together a little and shook his head. Jimmy found it endearing. 

“Well, I have to get to a meeting before my next class.” Dean smiled at them and turned to gather his things. They all walked out together. 

“See you Wednesday, Professor.” Jimmy smiled as they were leaving. He noticed Dean freeze for a moment with his back to them. He turned slightly then nodded and lifted the box in farewell. 

 

Wednesday passed without much to note, except that Dean was looking at them again, a lot more in fact. At the end of the class after they signed their names he smiled brightly at them. “Have a good one.” 

“You too, Professor.” They both smiled at him when he looked over at them with a torn expression then bit his lip and went back to gathering his things. 

 

Friday came and it seemed like unless the professor was engaged in something else, his eyes were constantly on them. It made Jimmy shiver with anticipation. By the end of class Jimmy had himself so worked up he was thankful for the few minutes of students clearing to calm himself.

They walked to the desk as usual and signed their names.When they stood up Dean was watching them.

 

“Hey, thank you..both of you, for the pie it was, it was good. Thanks. I realized I forgot to um tell you that.” He seemed nervous and Jimmy smiled as Cas offered his thanks. “Thank you.”

 

Dean looked up at them with a thoughtful expression, “So do you, um, you two have anywhere to be, soon?” 

Jimmy looked over to Cas and knew that they both had the same voracious smile. “No, we actually have the rest of the day open.” Cas purred as he looked at Dean. 

Dean took a quick breath in his eyes widened a little. Jimmy it his lip gently to keep from laughing because he has had that look directed at him and knows exactly how Dean is feeling. 

“Okay, great.” He looked down to his watch, “I have a few minutes before I have to meet someone for lunch but I have a question.” 

He looked to the boys and Jimmy knew that he was seeing two faces exactly the same but wearing different expressions. Jimmy saw Cas’ expression from the corner of his eye, it was downright predatory, Jimmy could  _ feel _ the anticipation radiating off him. While Jimmy was open and innocent, he hoped, he was genuinely curious at what their sexy professor had to say. 

“Can, you guys meet me in my office after my last class? It gets out at around 4:30, and I ummm… really would like to have a word with you.” 

Because that didn’t sound ominous, at all, Jimmy nodded, watching Dean’s face closely as Cas verbalized his agreement, “Yeah, we can be there, around 4:45?”    
Dean’s eyes roamed over Cas’ face slowly, carefully, as if taking in every detail, “Yeah, that would work beautifully.” Dean gave him a brilliant smile and then turned it on Jimmy. Jimmy couldn’t speak, the look on his face took his breath away. So he just stood still watching Dean do the same to him, taking in every detail. 

“Right.” His voice sounded a bit rougher when he spoke and Jimmy tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the shiver that spread goosebumps to appear on his arms. “I’ll see you then.” 

He smiled a little bigger and scooped up the box holding the mini pie, hefted his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave. 

Jimmy swallowed hard watching Dean’s ass as he walked out. “Cas.” the words were barely there, pushed out with all the force he could muster. 

“We can make it back to our room in less than ten minutes, Jimmy. I can take care of you.” 

He nodded, grabbing Cas’ hand and dragged him back to their room, to his credit, Cas did his best to keep up so that people didn’t raise too many eyebrows.  

  
  


Three hours later they found themselves standing in front of the Professor's office door. They had discussed many possibilities to what their professor wanted to speak with them about. They made sure that they looked and smelled amazing so that would at least catch their Professor’s attention. Even if it turned out that he wanted to discuss their class work they would be sure to make an impression. 

 

Cas knocked on the door and Jimmy felt his heart rate pick up. “Come in.” the gruff voice came from the other side. They opened the door to the professor sitting behind a desk in a fairly small office. Jimmy took a quick glance around and noted that everything was very tidy. Dean was probably one of those ‘a place for everything and everything in it’s place’ people. Not that it was a bad thing, in fact a very good thing if you are a teacher. 

 

Jimmy met Dean’s green eyes. He was watching them with a look of curiosity. “Have a seat.” He gestured with a hand holding an empty glass. Jimmy followed Cas further into the room, closed the door and sat in the chair next to him. They sat there in silence for a moment while Dean regarded them. Suddenly he moved to open his drawer and pulled out two more glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Cas snickered a little, “Isn’t that a cliche Professor?”  

 

Dean stopped what he was doing, his eyes dark roaming over Cas’ body not too subtly before going back to the task of pouring drinks. He cleared his throat. “Maybe, but I think that we might need this. I know I need it.” 

  
Jimmy tilted his head and watched Dean closely as he handed them their glasses. Cas took his in one long drink, Jimmy sipped and appreciated. “So Professor-” Jimmy started. 

“Dean, just..Dean.” Their Professor insisted, with closed eyes.

Jimmy nodded once and started again, “So Dean, would you like to fill us in on why we are here?” There was only genuine curiosity in his voice as he asked. Dean watched him, his eyes slipping down to Jimmy’s lips and lingering for a long moment before meeting his eyes again. 

He sat back in his seat, “If you don’t mind my asking, you two...you said you had different families.” They both nodded in agreement, “So you’re...adopted?” 

“Yes.” They said in unison. “We don’t see one another,” Jimmy looked over to Cas who raised his eyebrows at him. “As brothers. Since we only just met.” 

Cas agreed. “In fact it is a bit weird to even  _ try _ to think of him as a brother.” Cas gave Jimmy a smile that would most definitely draw suspicion. When Jimmy looked back to Dean his eyes were wide and a little darker. There was no sign of disgust though, Jimmy smiled.

 

Dean shifted in his seat and then continued slowly seeming a bit unsure about what he was about to ask, “So what do you know about your biological father?” 

 

Jimmy found this question strange and hoped he didn’t look as confused as he sounded, “Nothing really.”    
At the same time Cas answered with a shrug, “He died.” Jimmy looked over at Cas, then swung his head to look at Dean when he responded.

  
“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dean nodded as he answered.

Both Jimmy and Cas spoke, “Excuse me?” “What?” 

“Your biological father. His name was Emmanuel Allen.” Dean waited for a moment and when they stayed quiet continued, “He was my best friend.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.
> 
> Also, if you are interested in our [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) check us out and consider signing up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean revealed that he knew who their biological father was Cas had a hard time with it.  
> Jimmy knows just how to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly there is no smut here. I am going to try to avoid the angst, but I doubt that it will happen. We will see.  
> In the meantime if you are enjoying this story check out the [DCJ Big Bang](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com/) and consider signing up!  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses.  
> Enjoy!

“I’m sorry?”

“Come again?”

Neither of them dared to speak another word until their professor explained himself. Instead of saying anything he filled up Cas’ glass, motioned for Jimmy to finish his, which he did, then filled Jimmy’s glass again. As he began filling his own he started to speak, Jimmy was hoping that it would clarify everything. 

“Your biological father, His name was Emmanuel Allen. He and I knew one another for many years. He was…” Dean sat back again and gave a sorrowful sigh but had a happy little smile on his lips, “He was such a great man.” 

It was quiet for a little while. Jimmy was unable to process what was happening so he took another drink of the whiskey. 

“You, knew him?” Cas was the one to ask. Dean looked to him and nodded, looked over at JImmy and watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to Cas. 

“We met in grade school, right before we started middle school. His family had just moved here. Some bullies were trying to mess with my brother and when one of them popped me in the nose when I told them to knock it off, Manny was right there, sure both of us got suspended for kicking their asses, but he and I were practically inseparable from that point on.” Dean looked down into his glass with a pained look on his face. 

 

“You knew him. No one knew him when I asked. We even went to the adoption agency. The only information that they could give us was that my birth mother said he had died. They didn’t even tell me about about Jimmy.” Cas said all this quietly, disbelieving. Jimmy automatically put his hand on his thigh to comfort him. He felt Dean’s eyes on him but could care less what he thought of his comforting. 

 

Jimmy had never bothered looking for his birth parents. Didn’t occur to him to consider it, Cas had, he had questions. He and Jimmy never got around to talking about what he found. Jimmy figured if he ever wanted to know he could just ask and Cas would tell him. He was sure that neither believed that death was an answer for one of his questions. 

 

“Did you, uh… did you ever find out who your mother was?” 

 

“No, it was a closed adoption. Said she didn’t want to be found.” Their teacher nodded. “You know who she is, don’t you?” 

 

Dean stiffened slightly and Cas threw back his drink. “I do. I actually...umm…” he scoffed and looked down shaking his head as he rolled the glass between his hands. “I went to see her, this past weekend.” He swallowed and looked up at them both, “I had find out for sure. When I saw the two of you it was like seeing a ghost.” He chuckled but there was no humor behind it. His lip trembled slightly and he looked down and took a deep breath, “It damn near destroyed me all over again.” 

When he looked up his eyes were shining bright with tears threatening to fall.    
“I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. I had to find her and get confirmation. I was so angry. I’m not even sure why. I just, I guess I felt...I…” He shook his head and looked back down then tilted his glass back and emptied the contents of glass. “It doesn’t matter anymore I suppose.” 

 

Jimmy sat in shocked silence, looking between the two of them. Jimmy could see the muscles in Cas’ jaw as he clinched it. Dean stared at both of them as if he were carefully cataloging them. Jimmy realized he probably was, he was probably noting each similarity and every tiny difference between them and their biological father. Jimmy was so busy watching Dean that he was a bit startled when Cas spike again. 

“Who is she?” his voice was tight and came out broken. You could hear the unshed tears in those three words. 

 

Dean watched Cas for a moment before speaking. “Castiel, Cas...I can’t. If you’ve done your research like it seems like you have, you know I am not suppose to tell you.” 

Cas’ chin trembled at the words, he tilted his head at Dean, “I just need to know.” 

“And I want to tell you. Believe me. Legally I can’t.” he turned up his empty hand in a gesture of helplessness. Jimmy watched Cas as he swallowed. Waiting. 

“I-” He swallowed and tried again, “I have to go.” Cas stood suddenly, Jimmy’s hand slid off his thigh and he scrambled for the door. Jimmy was a little slower but stood to follow him before he was stopped. 

“Jimmy.” Dean’s voice was strained notes of pain hidden there. Reluctantly Jimmy turned to the professor. “Take this, call or text,” He handed Jimmy a card, “My personal cell is on the back. I would like to be able to talk more with you both after,” he gestured towards the door Cas had left open in his haste to escape. 

Jimmy nodded as he turned the card over in his hand and saw his teachers elegant scrawl on the back. “Thank you,” Jimmy offered him a small smile and dashed off after Castiel. 

He finally caught up with him, sitting under a tree near their dorm. Without a word he sat close to Cas and put his arm around him, pulling him into his body. They stayed there for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, both lost in their thoughts. 

 

“I’m sorry.” It was whispered so quietly Jimmy almost didn’t realize Cas had spoken. He pulled him away a little and looked down at him. Cas wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Cas, there is no need for any apologies. Neither of us would ever have imagined that would happen.” he said.

“I know, but I ruined everything. We had a plan-” 

“Cas, no. The odds of us finding one another were so slim, and the chance that the  _ one  _ person we are both into, and want to tempt into our bed, knew our biological father was improbable. Nothing was ruined tonight. I promise,” he moved his hand and tipped Cas’ face to look him in the eyes. 

“Are you sure? It didn’t seem to go very well.” he said. 

Jimmy quickly looked around the campus, it was dead. Friday night the sun had set, it was cold, everyone was out having fun. He dipped his head down and softly brushed his lips against Cas’ mouth. “I am positive. I’ve even got his personal cell number now,” he smiled against Cas’ lips and felt him smile back. Jimmy pulled back a little to look at Cas.

“How did you manage that? You were right behind me.” he said. 

“He stopped me before I left, gave it to me,” Jimmy reached into his pocket and pulled the card out holding it between two fingers turning it to show him the ten digits on the back. Taking it gingerly, as if he was afraid it would break, he asked, “Why?”

“He said he wants to talk to us. Might be your chance to get the answers you need.” he said as he smiled.

 

Cas stared at the card as Jimmy pulled his phone out and brought up a new message window. He glanced over at the card and input the number into his phone and began typing a message. 

“What are you doing?” Cas watched him as he typed. 

“Making sure you get your answers. Then hopefully we can continue with our plan.” he said. 

“You think that he might…” he left it unsaid but Jimmy knew.

“There is no harm in trying, right?” He smiled over at Cas and hit send, “How about we go back to our room? The bed is much more comfortable and warmer than this tree,” he stood up and reached a hand down to help Cas up. 

“Oh shit. I need water and aspirin. My head is still swimming a little and I can feel a headache coming on,” Cas leaned into Jimmy as he spoke. 

“Yeah, I could use some food. Water wouldn’t hurt either, come on,” he pulled Cas close to him and they walked slowly back to their dorm. On the way there he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and decided to leave it until they were in the comfort of their room. 

 

“We should go out. It’s Friday,” Cas sounded like he was pouting. Jimmy chuckled a little at him. “Charlie would kick our asses if we went out after telling her that we planned on staying in for some bonding time, Cas.” he said.

Cas shrugged, “We could just call her. I’m sure that she wouldn’t mind the company.” 

They walked up to their room slowly, “I kind of just want to cuddle you in bed,” Jimmy whispered into Cas’ ear earning him a grin. 

“ _ Just _ cuddle, Jimmy?” Cas looked at him and winked as he bit his lower lip. 

They stopped at the door and as Jimmy went to unlock it he leaned over and whispered into Cas’ ear again, “As badly as I would love to feel you throbbing deep inside me, I think that can wait until we both feel a little better.” 

 

Cas shivered and pulled Jimmy into the room behind him, Jimmy barely got the door closed when he was pulled towards the bed and shoved down. He suddenly found himself with a lapful of Cas and his tongue lapping at the lingering whiskey taste in Cas’ mouth. Jimmy felt himself getting hard under Cas and decided that water and aspirin was more important than their teenage libidos. 

He sat up as Cas moved further down his body, pulled Cas back up and kissed him softly. 

Jimmy pulled away holding Cas at arms length, “Let’s get some food, water, and aspirin,” He gave Cas his best stern look possible and held him there until he relented. 

“Can we order from that Thai place?” Jimmy almost laughed at Cas and his puppy dog eyes, “Of course we can.”

 

Cas slowly made his way to the desk where they kept all the take-out menus and Jimmy smiled at him as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He stood up and went to the mini fridge to get a couple bottles of water while he thumbed open the lock screen on his phone. 

There was one new notification from Dr. Sexy, he thought he may need to change his name in the contacts to something less telling. He opened it up and smiled.

 

_[Picture is text message between Jimmy and Dean]_

_ Me: hey it’s jimmy this is my number we can talk later _

_ Dr. Sexy: Is Cas ok? _

 

He set the bottles down and quickly typed a response not expecting to receive a response right away he barely got his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again. He opened it and smiled.

 

_[Picture is text message between Jimmy and Dean]_

_ Me: he needs some time….i’ll take care of him and we can talk when he is ready _

_ Dr. Sexy: Ok tell him im sry but needed 2 tell u 2 _

_ Dr. Sexy: needed u 2 kno _

 

It would seem the Professor is not as grammatically inclined in text as he was in class. Or he was drunk. Something had told Jimmy it was a the former. He texted him one more time.

 

 

_[Picture is text message between Jimmy and Dean]_

_ Me: i’ll talk to him...goodnight dean _

_ Professor Sexy: nite _

 

Turning off his phone he set it on the counter and turned back to Cas who was dialing on his own phone. 

“I’m gonna order the green chicken curry.” he said. He didn’t even look up or wait for a response just started talking to the person and placing their order. 

Jimmy smiled softly. He would let Cas have this for now, he knew that it was something they would need to discuss later, but for now, Thai food, maybe a movie, and most definitely some stress relief in the form of sex. He grinned to himself as he went to get the aspirin. That would be a great way to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I'm nice.


End file.
